Star Hedgehog
by VHfan1984
Summary: A crossover between Sonic The Hedgehog and Star Fox based mainly on Satam and the original Star Wars film. The freedom fighters fill the role of the Rebel Alliance, Robotnik's empire fill the role of the galactic empire and Fox fills the role of Han Solo.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Hedgehog**

A fan fiction

**VHfan1984**

To the genius of Ben Hurst and Len Jansen. Also to the genius of George Lucas. Special thanks to Shigeru Myamoto and Yuji Naka for the characters they have created.

Prologue

The year is 3235 on the planet of Mobius. The planet is inhabited by many creatures that bear a striking resemblance to the creatures of Earth. There are humans and there are other animals, but the animals have learned to coexist with the humans and even evolve into humanoid species themselves. They have developed language, upright motion, and even industrialization. However, the animals of the planet Mobius have fought a Great War with the humans over use of the planet's resources and the perils of over industrialization. Ten years ago, King Maximillian Acorn of the Mobians appointed a human as his War minister, which helped win the battle. However, that human, known as Warlord Julian, built himself a mechanical army. He then betrayed King Acorn and took over the city of Mobotropolis, as well as the entire kingdom. He also stole the plans to the mechanical device known as the Roboticizer, designed by Sir Charles Hedgehog, which turned organic life forms into robotic beings. King Acorn has been banished to the Zone of Silence and Sir Charles was roboticized and enslaved. Warlord Julian rechristened himself as Dr. Ivo Robotnik and renamed the city of Mobotropolis, now known as Robotropolis. He has terrorized the entire planet of Mobius with his iron fisted rule.

The survivors of Robotnik's takeover formed a group of Freedom Fighters. These Freedom Fighters include Sir Charles' nephew, Sonic, and King Acorn's daughter, Princess Sally. They lived for the past ten years in a refugee camp known as Knothole Village. Among the other Freedom Fighters is Rotor the Walrus, Bunnie Rabot, and Antoine D'Coolette. A baby was also saved from Robotnik's takeover. The baby was a fox cub born with two tails. His name was Miles Prower. Over the years, the Freedom Fighters grew up and acquired special skills up until the time they were old enough to take down the Tyrannical Dr. Robotnik themselves and free the planet of Mobius.

What they don't know is that there is a whole universe beyond their planet Mobius waiting for them...

Sonic is a fifteen year old blue hedgehog from the planet Mobius. He is the nephew of Sir Charles, a great inventor. Sir Charles invented the power rings, an alternative source of electricity and concentrated chaos energy. The chaos emeralds were too unstable to be used for electricity and resources, much like nuclear power on Earth. When Sir Charles did his experiments, Sonic was at a very young age. He would often sneak in to see what his uncle was doing, which would expose him to the pure chaos radiation. He suffered no ailments or injury, but the radiation granted him the ability to run at supersonic speeds, thus his nickname that he is now known as. He has often thwarted Robotnik's plans to kill or roboticize the Freedom Fighters. He now lives in Knothole with Sir Charles. Even though Sir Charles was roboticized, he regained his free will and helps the freedom fighters. Everyone knows him as Uncle Chuck.

Princess Sally is a sixteen year old hybrid of squirrel and chipmunk. She is identified by her blue vest and boots, as well as her strong will and leadership capabilities. Antoine is a coyote with a thick French accent. He was a royal guard to the princess. What sets him apart is his willingness to surrender and his many phobias. His age is unknown. Bunnie is a rabbit who was half roboticized. She has robotic legs, a robotic arm, and a thick southern drawl. Her age is unknown. Rotor is the technical whiz of the group. He often dissects Robotnik's various machines in order to use them to his advantage. His age is unknown. Finally, Miles, the ten year old fox, is an apprentice to Rotor and Sir Charles. One of his projects is an airplane called the Tornado. He also accompanies Sonic on some missions to Robotropolis. He is able to spin his two tails together in order to propel himself and fly.

In the war with Robotnik there have been many battles. Though the Freedom Fighters have been able to survive, to this day, they have never been able to liberate the whole planet...

Chapter One

The Mobian freighter was struck down by Robotnik's Destroyer ship. The freighter was then broken into by a black and red hedgehog followed by a platoon of Swatbots. The hedgehog grabbed the first Mobian soldier he saw by the neck. "I know what you're hiding," the black hedgehog whispered. "I know you have the plans to Robotnik's Death Egg." The Mobian soldiers were scared stiff.

The soldier started to speak. "Wh… who are you?"

"I you will know who I am once I rule this damn planet."

"We know nothing about this Death Egg of Dr. Robotnik's."

"Wrong answer!" screamed the hedgehog, throwing the soldier to the ground. The soldier cowered as the hedgehog laughed. "You coward! You aren't even important enough for me to kill myself. Swatbots! Shoot to kill." The Swatbots fired at every Mobian soldier they saw. Many screams and cries of pain were heard. There was one Mobian, however, who was busy on the computer transferring files to a mini disc. The black hedgehog heard this and looked around. He told the Swatbots to cease fire and hold anyone left alive as hostages. The Swatbots did as commanded. A voice was heard. It was the Mobian.

"Now, I have to get the mini-disc to Princess Sally's computer. That should be pretty easy." The Swatbots then saw him. The Mobian was a red echidna.

"Set for stun," they shouted. A beam was fired. The echidna was paralyzed. The Swatbots grabbed the disc. "Inform Shadow of our findings," one of them said.

They took the echidna and the other hostages to the black hedgehog. The hedgehog recognized the echidna. "Knuckles," the hedgehog exclaimed. "We meet again old friend!"

"Stuff it Shadow! I'm not a friend of yours," Knuckles replied.

"I heard you have a mini-disc with vital information that could be used against me." Shadow smirked as he saw Knuckles' face redden with anger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Swatbots," Shadow exclaimed. "Show it to me!" The Swatbots lifted up a small disc. Shadow smirked again, grabbing the disc. He snapped it in two with his hands. "Whatever," he said. "It's all in the past." Knuckles screamed as he tried to break away from the Swatbots. He punched the two that were holding him and broke away from them, but he was trapped in the Destroyer, which was already out of the atmosphere before he could escape.

…

Meanwhile, in Knothole village, the Freedom Fighters were discussing a plan to infiltrate Robotropolis. Princess Sally was worried. "Knuckles hasn't replied by letter since his infiltration of the Destroyer. I wonder what happened to him. I just hope he hasn't been roboticized."

"Sal, you have a computer. Don't you think he would have at least e-mailed his findings to NICOLE?" Sonic walked up to Sally, reassuringly. "I'm sure if anything happens to him, we would know and at least we'd be able to stop it."

"You're right Sonic," Sally replied, "but we don't know if he's still alive. At least by letter, you can tell if he's alive or not."

"I'm sure he is," Sonic reassured her. "He's one tough echidna. He can really kick some tail, believe me."

"Knuckles can't escape like you can, Sonic! He's not near fast enough!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he can't fight for himself!"

Sally looked at Sonic sternly. She then gave in. "I guess you're right. I mean I hope you're right, but I know Robotnik and his army can kill him."

"Don't be so worried Sally," Sonic replied. "We'll get him back soon enough."

Sonic walked off. Princess Sally opened up her miniature computer. "NICOLE, did you get any e-mails from Knuckles lately." The computer then spoke.

"Searching, Sally." It said. "You have one message from Knuckles the Echidna." The computer, NICOLE, began reading the message.

"Dear Freedom Fighters,

This is Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Floating Island. I have infiltrated Robotnik's Destroyer ship to find the plans to his secret weapon. It is a giant space station that can roboticize or destroy an entire planet. He calls it the Death Egg. If he gets his hands on all seven of the chaos emeralds or enough power rings, we'll all be either dead or enslaved. I will upload you the rest of the plans. I enclosed them on a mini-disc. The file is too big to send via e-mail. However, it is already outside the atmosphere, so there isn't anything we can really do about it at this time, unless we can find a space craft to infiltrate it. If I get captured, I want Sonic and Tails to guard the Master Emerald for me. If you don't hear from me, make sure the Floating Island is protected. This is Knuckles, over and out.

"End of Message," said NICOLE.

"Well, I guess our only choice is to fly up there and take it out ourselves," said Sonic, eagerly.

"We have no craft, Sonic!" Sally replied, sternly. "There is no way we can get up there."

"May I make a suggestion? Why don't we find a spaceport and get a pilot to take us there?"

"The closest spaceport around is in Robotropolis. You will be captured by Swatbots and roboticized or even killed!"

Sonic thought long and hard. "Maybe we can go in disguise?"

...

Sir Charles was working on the Tornado with Tails and Rotor. Sonic then rushed in to see his uncle. "Uncle Chuck, I need to talk to you!"

"Not right now, Sonny Boy." Uncle Chuck was quite busy with his work on the Tornado.

"It's about space travel."

Uncle Chuck looked at Sonic, absolutely confounded. "The Tornado can't fly in space! There's no air in space! How do you expect to survive when there's no oxygen?"

"I'm talking about going to a spaceport to find a pilot! Any pilot will do as long as they're not allied with Robotnik."

Uncle Chuck was furious. "I'd rather set the Tornado up for space travel than trust any pilot! They're the scum of the universe, Sonic! They only care about money! That's it! They'll turn their back on you as soon as someone who offers more money comes along!"

"That's not quite true," Rotor interrupted. "Tails is a good pilot."

"That's because he works for us," Chuck replied.

"Before you start running your mouth off, Uncle Chuck, I think I know a guy that can help us." Rotor hands Sonic a business card. "His name is Fox McCloud. He is a mercenary from the planet Corneria of the Lylat System. He leads his own mercenary team that calls themselves the Star Fox team. He recently helped take down an evil scientist named Andross and his whole army. He also liberated a planet populated entirely of dinosaurs from a despot named General Scales. He works for the good guys and he can help us out for sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So, you really think we can trust this guy?" Sally looked at the business card with disbelief.

"I trust him," Rotor replied to the princess. "Why shouldn't you?"

"It's because he's a mercenary. Robotnik could just as easily hire him to do his dirty work. He could turn his back on us whenever he's offered a higher salary."

"He's definitely one of the good guys. His main employer is General Pepper of the Cornerian Army. The Cornerians are the good guys. They are basically just like us." Rotor was keen on getting Sonic to meet this stranger. Sally and Uncle Chuck, however, were very sceptical about his motives. Uncle Chuck pulled Sonic away to talk.

"Sonny boy, there's something I have to tell you." Uncle Chuck softened his tone. "I never told you what happened to your parents, did I."

Sonic's ears perked up. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I thought I'd save this for when the time was right. The world is in great danger, and there is no better time than right now to tell you the truth. You may never find out otherwise."

There was a long pause, a moment of silence.

"Your parents were roboticized... and they are still alive."

Sonic remained silent for an entire minute. He then spoke. His voice was soft, yet intense. "How could you do this to me? You lied to me for the last ten years!" Sonic then walked out of the room, not uttering a single word.

...

Robotropolis was dark and filthy from the pollution. Though usually the city is swarming with patrol robots, it was deserted. There was no one to be seen, save for one. It was a hedgehog clothed in black ninja garb. He quietly crept into the Robotropolis spaceport Bar and Grill. A fox in a fighter pilot's uniform and a communicator headset followed close by. He nudged the hedgehog and whispered into his ear. "I know who you are. Come with me."

The fox sat down at a barstool and beckoned the hedgehog to follow him. The bar was filled with robots. Mostly roboticized Mobians, also known as Robians, and some of Dr. Robotnik's rejected designs. The hedgehog tried to remain aloof and inconspicuous. If any attention was brought to him, he'd be dead.

The fox ordered a drink. "Your finest scotch please, on the rocks. For my friend here..." The fox looked at the hedgehog. "Would you like a beer or Jack Daniel's or..."

"Water," said the hedgehog. "I don't drink. I like to keep my mind uncluttered when I'm on a mission." The fox looked strangely at the hedgehog.

"I have yet to introduce myself," the fox finally said, though he kept a low profile and remained inconspicuous. "My name's Fox McCloud. I'm a pilot."

The hedgehog replied. "They call me the Sneak." The Sneak said nothing more. He got his glass of water and asked for a straw. The Sneak wouldn't even remove his mask to drink his water.

"I heard you go by another name," McCloud finally said. "You don't have to worry. Your secret's safe with me. You see, I'm a freedom fighter as well, just not on this planet." Fox paused. "I can take you to Robotnik's Death Egg. That's why I'm here, because the Death Egg is a threat to the Lylat system as well. General Pepper told my team to help the freedom fighters destroy it. I'm on your side."

Little did McCloud know that the robots and mechanized beings in the bar were listening. The Sneak looked around, knowing what was about to happen. He grabbed the power ring that was hidden in his backpack, waiting for the robots to strike. He then signalled Fox to grab his blaster. A familiar robot named Caterkiller appeared. It looked like a caterpillar with sharp blades on its back.

"Well, if it isn't the Hedgehog!" Caterkiller recognized the Sneak. "It looks like your two tailed friend grew up too fast and lost a tail in the process," he snarled. Before another word could be said, Fox pulled out his blaster and shot him with a laser blast. More robots ganged up on the two. The Sneak then removed his disguise, revealing himself to be Sonic the Hedgehog. The power ring gave Sonic a boost of energy. He curled up into a buzz saw and shredded the robots one by one. He then threw the power ring across the bar and lopped off the head of a robot.

Fox turned on his communicator. "He's here guys," he said into his communicator. "We're ready to go!"


End file.
